We Sleep Forever
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: "Hm... no, no, no," The one called Reno starts going down the line, studying each kid before moving onto the next. And then it hits me. They're choosing us. ...For what? Rated M for rape and smut and language.
1. I

_We Sleep Forever_

**Chapter One: Man in Black  
**

"I feel sick!"

"Stop lying, Roxas, and go get changed!"

"But mom-"

"Do you _want _me to take away your laptop?"

I give her a scowl, sniffing again in the utmost fake way possible. She rolls her eyes and spins me around, guiding me back to my room and slamming the door behind me when I walk into it. A sigh escapes my lips. _Everything for the computer, _I think, _Jeez, I rely on that piece of shit too much. _

Letting out another sigh, I mumble rather dark threats to myself while slipping on a pair of black skinnies and a simple white t-shirt. My Vans are, of course, black and white. Call me crazy, but I love old-fashion colors. Most favorite being black and white. Contradicting colors, yeah, but beautiful... in my opinion, anyway. One holds darkness, the other holds light. Now, I could bore you and tell you all about my fetish for old-fashion, out-dated colors, but quite frankly I haven't got the time! Two more minutes till the bus – maybe some other time!

Not bothering to comb my hair, I skid down the stairs, seeing my brother walk out the door.

"Ven, wait up!"

"Ya snooze, ya lose, brother!" He shouts, closing the door behind him. I growl another curse under my breath, grabbing a dog bone from the pantry and running out the door.

There! A yellow bus! Almost there... _no! _Don't close the doors! I'm almost there...!

Laughter echos from the bus as windows open and amused children look out to watch me helplessly run after the bus.

"Stop the bus!" I practically snarl, and thanks to track, I rush to the side of the bus while it's moving in the middle of the street. I can bet my ass my stupid bus driver is probably laughing along with the rest of the students. Stupid idiot. No wonder he lost an eye – I'm about to shoot the other one out!

After what seems eternity, the bus stops to pick up more students. By that time, I feel like my shirt is drenched in sweat, and my legs feels like they're about to fall off and rot. I've already ate the dog bone (they're magically delicious!), but that's made me even more quenched.

As I board the bus, I shoot Xigbar a death glare, but he looks at me with an innocent eye. And yet I can see his lips tugging up, no matter how much he tries to resist. Rolling my eyes, I walk down the aisle of seats; collapsing into an empty one and taking a sigh of relief.

_When is this day going to end?_

_[][][][][][][][]  
_

As the bus pulls up to the school, I look out the window with lazy eyes. And then my eyes are wide as saucers.

Xaldin... and... _he's _waiting for me! No, I've gotta hide! But how? Oh jeez, what do I do? Crap, crap, crap, crap!

"I ain't got all day, kiddos!" Xigbar yells as the students take their sweet time shuffling off the bus.

"C'mon, have a heart, Xiggy."

"Yeah, Xig, don't yell."

"As if! Get off my bus, kiddos!" As the line moves faster, I dread getting off the bus. Oh, there's Ven!

"Ventus!" I snap, grabbing his shoulder before he can walk out into the line of students. He gives me a weird look.

"What?"

"I need you to act like me till school starts."

"Why should I?"

"Please! I'll do anything!"

My brother raises an eyebrow at me. "Anything?" Something in his voice makes my stomach churn, but I manage to nod my head, already regretting the gesture as I see his smirk.

"Fine," We both walk off the bus at the same time, and Xaldin is in front of us in seconds. Thank you_ God _that I have an identical twin.

"Which one has business with me?" His voice is all gruff and dorky, almost as if he's _trying _to sound intimidating. Which makes it even funnier, but the look on his face tells me I better keep my mouth shut – whether I'm Roxas or not.

"Why, I believe you have business with me! I am Roxas!" Ventus says too cheerfully. My mood darkens and I shoot to give 'Roxas' a death glare. Ventus _knows _I would _never _in a million years greet Xaldin like that.

Unfortunately, that's what gave me away.

"So Roxas," Xaldin turns to me, and I feel my face pale. Ven looks over at me, rubbing the back of his head with a confused look. "I think we should talk somewhere more _private_."

And that's it. I'm gone like a fucking chicken without a head. Even for Xaldin's huge size, he's a pretty fast runner. We both run about the same speed, since we both unfortunately have gym together. In seconds I can feel his the ghost of his hands spreading over the back of my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine. I take a left through the school doors; my Vans slapping against the tiles like a rubber chicken hitting a doofus. His footsteps are closer, and as I keep running down the isolated hallways, a clock comes to view. Five more minutes until school starts and students will be let inside. I've just gotta survive five more minutes...

Five minutes seems like eternity. Especially when you're hiding in the girls' bathroom because you can practically hear the predator outside of the door, sauntering around the door. "You'll have to come out sooner or later," I hear him coo behind the door. More shivers make their way down my spine. I don't want to see Xaldin. And I definitely don't want to be caught by any _girls_. I'm not sure what'd be worse, but I really don't want to find out.

Three minutes until the bell. I've tried opening the windows, but they're sealed shut. Xaldin's footsteps are still echoing into the bathroom. Each step sounds like my heartbeat. Quick and loud.

One minute now. When those doors open, I'm dead. I'll _have _to come out and then Xaldin will probably put a knife to my throat!

Well, he's never tried a knife, but a lance is kinda like a knife, right?

_RINGGGGGGGGGGG_

There's my death bell. I say silent prayers as I exit the girls' bathroom...

But no Xaldin.

Where'd he go?

Wait, why do I care?

I'm _-_

Or not.

"Wondering when you'd come out," Xaldin says, coming out from the corner of the hallway. I give him terrified eyes, taking a few steps back, and successfully bumping into someone. We both turn to see who had been in the way, but our expressions change instantly.

This guy... I've never seen him before. He's got sunglasses on, even though it feels like it's below thirty degrees in the hallways, and his hair is all red and spiky. He's wearing a black cloak, and it seems his papers had fallen to the ground. Ugh, damn me.

"I'm sorry!" I say automatically, dropping to my knees to pick up the papers. But in seconds, all the papers that were slowly coming to my hands had been snatched away, and the guy in black ran off as quick as possible, not sending me another glance. My eyebrows furrow together. What was that all about? Is he a new teacher or something? Maybe he works for the FBI because of the cloak or something.

Whatever – Xaldin scampered away because of his 'adult' alert, and I've got classes to go to.

_[][][][][][][][]_

"Roxas," My head shoots up and my eyes focus on our teacher's ugly face. He points to a long equation on the board, and I make a face.

"...What?" I finally ask, confused on what he wants me to do.

"Do you might enlightening me on the answer, Mr. Zachers?"

Oh... crap! Crap, um... er... uh...

At the very moment, a beep echos into the room.

"Hello," Who's that? It doesn't sound like any voice I've ever heard from school. It's kind of light, almost in a playful tone, "Sorry to interrupt your classes, but I've got a beautiful gun right here in my hand. And guess where it's pointed to? That's right, Mansex over there is on the line of death and life. Now, I'd love to stay here and chat, but actually, I've got to go make a selection. Teachers, don't lock the doors, or we'll break it down. Everyone, line up. I want to see everyone's beautiful face." The intercom is silent for a moment, and I swear I can probably hear people chatting miles away from the school. Finally the intercom turns off, and I exchange glances with some other students. Our principal... has a gun to his head? Who _was _that? What did... what did they mean 'they wanted to see everyone's beautiful face'?

Mr. Rogers clears his throat, and we all turn to him.

"I'd like for everyone to stand up in a straight line in front of the board."

"Yo, are you serious? This punk is lyin' – he ain't got no gun!" We all turn to Kadaj – some sort of troublemaker that can really kill himself without realizing it.

"How do _you _know?" Olette growls, shooting him a glare. He returns it to her, and the air has a tinge of tense in the air.

"_Everyone_, stand up and stand in front of the door!" We all do as told, and I'm squished between Ven and Kadaj. Mr. Rogers walks over to the classroom door and goes to close it, but unlucky us – we're closest to the principal's office. In an instant, there's a gunshot, and some of the girls in the room scream. I watch with wide eyes as our mathmatical teacher falls to the ground, whimpering in pain and holding his chest. He's wheezing, and the room in silent. I can feel Ventus's hand grab mine, and even Kadaj there is all tensed up.

"Jeez, I warn them and _this _is what I get," A figure walks into the room – one with brilliant red hair. For a moment, my mind takes me back to that one guy – the one I ran into, but his hair is down, but he's still wearing the same cloak as that one other guy.

"Relax it, hothead. Demyx and Sephiroth are choosing who they want in the other rooms. We've gotta hurry before-"

"I'm not stupid, Reno, now shut up." Another figure submerges into the room, and my clutching hand on Ventus's tightens. Same brillaint red hair – spiky too. Sunglasses; black cloak...

Both men turn to us, and smirks come to their faces.

"Hm... no, no, no," The one called Reno starts going down the line, studying each kid before moving onto the next. And then it hits me.

_They're choosing us._

_For what?_

My stomach clenches, and I feel sick.

"...no, no, no... got one." Ventus's hand is suddenly rips from mine, and I open my eyes (not realizing I had my eyes closed).

"Let him go!" I shout, feeling instincts kicking in as I see the man in black holding my older brother too roughly. Ventus looks uncomfortable, and gives me a frightened look – but I know it's not because _he's _scared for himself, but for _me_.

"Ohhhh~ We got us some twins, Axy!"

My confident vanishes faster than a race-car as the other figure walks towards me. My back presses against the board, and Kadaj is scooting away from me. Pfft, like he's any help.

"Oh, I remember you," The way he says it makes me wish I was anywhere but there. There's a disturbed smirk on his face as he leans closer to me; so close I can feel his breath on lips, and then...

And then my idiot brother has to cut in.

"Stop it! Get away from him, you sicko!" I think I now know what Ventus was feeling when I spoke up. Anger, confusion, fear...

Mostly anger.

He needs to _shut up_! They've _got guns!_

"Reckon they're brothers?" Reno asks.

"No fucking duh. C'mon, the others look like shit. Let's go see how Dem and Seph are doing." For a mere second, my mind jumps to conclusions and I swear I thought they were just gonna go with Ventus, but oh no, I'm not that lucky...

"Axy" suddenly twists me around in a painful position with his body pressed against my back. I shiver noticably and let out a cry, feeling the _click _of handcuffs connecting on my wrists. Same with Ven. And then the classroom is gone. And now I'm walking down the hallways against my will, my mind racing, and my stomach churning.

* * *

**A/N: Decided to try something new! :D Inspiration came from math class (ew), and the memories or reading a vampire story from Quizilla that went kinda like this. I'm not stealing their story, I swear! I just really want an excuse to put a threesome down for Axel, Roxas, and Reno XD**

**Yeah, the main reason I'm writing this is mainly for the threesome.**

**So I'll work up to there, and if this story is somewhat decent with reviews, I might continue... **

**Reviews are the music to my ears (C'mon, don't let me suffer in silence!)~  
**


	2. II

**Chapter Two: Pizza  
**

"Hurry up and pick one, Dem!"

"I-I can't!"

Reno sighs through his nose and a vein is faintly showing under his temples. The other redhead – the one behind me – lets out a groan and shoves me out of his way. Right straight into the door frame. A small whimper escapes my lips as my face meets door frame, and door frame meets face. It wasn't a very pleasurable meeting.

But he doesn't look at me – more or less acknowledges me. Instead, he stalks towards the blonde mullet-headed guy. "Pick one," He snaps, "or I'm choosing _for _you." A visible shiver runs through the one named "Dem". And through mine. The redhead's voice is dangerous and low – I don't think Ventus heard, and I'm kind of glad for that. He'd freak out in seconds. I'm surprised he isn't trying to break and run for it.

"Relax it, Axel- I'll choose, um..."

"Psst!" My eyes flicker over to my brother's, who is looking determined.

"What?" I mouth.

"On my count," How I learned to read lips, Heaven knows. He nods his head behind me, and I turn my head to see the one and only front school doors. _Freedom_. Assumptions arise in my head.

_If we get out, we can escape._

_If we escape, we can run for help._

_If we get help, the police can catch the men._

_If the men are caught, we _won't _get taken._

"Three!" My eyes widen at Ventus's shout, and in seconds he left my side, charging towards the door.

"Damn it, Ventus!" I growl, running after him, ignoring the dull sting in my arm. Those handcuffs are really being such an ass. But I still force my legs to move; running faster – so fast I think even Coach Hercules would've been proud of me – his star-slacker. I can hear yells behind me, but the sound of the wind whipping past my ears drowns it out. A small laugh leaves my lips. I _won't _be _won't _be kidnapped. And then I can watch these men go off the jail, and they can _rot_!

Shoulder meets handle. Handle doesn't budge. Door doesn't move.

"Shit!" Ventus cries. We both try to open the doors, but the handles require _thumbs, _more or less _hands_.

"Where do we go now, oh _smart _one?" I snarl. The footsteps like hammers bang through the hallways, and we both look back. Both redheads are running down the hallway towards us.

"Uh- I don't know!"

"Ventus, you _are _the most stupidest person I've ever met!"

"Insult me later!"

"We can't stay here – c'mon!" I run through another hallway, and I can hear Ventus trailing behind me. That's when we hear gunshots.

"R-Roxas, they're _shooting!_"

I don't answer. My legs are beginning to burn, but I think I can handle a small amount of pain rather than get shot with a fiery bullet. More gunshots. My chest is heaving hard, and it feels like something is squeezing the breath out of me. Sweat is literally rolling down my forehead.

And then a scream echos through the corridors.

I freeze; skidding to a stop and spinning around.

"Ventus!" I shout, but as I run forward, I take steps back. Reno is standing next to my brother; a cold smirk on the bastard's face. The other one joins – but he looks angry. Pissed as hell – mind the language.

And my brother – he's lying on the floor, helpless to stop the bleeding that's now crawling over his leg. It's staining his jeans, and slowly dripping and gathering onto the floor. He's whimpering. It pains me more than a bullet could – seeing my brother like that.

"Come back here," My breath hitches as Reno puts that silver gun to Ventus's neck, "or you're brother's gonna get it." I can't explain to _anybody _how it feels to look at someone you love, and then at someone who's gonna be the death of him. Tears form in my eyes. His eyes meet mine for seconds before closing again, but I got the message. _Run_.

"..." I take a few steps forward – my head hung low and my own heartbeat being the only sound in my ears. I can't let my own brother lose his life for mine... not mine... I won't allow it...

In the next second, I found myself locked into strong arms, and a scream began to erupt from my mouth, but the being put his hand over my mouth. My eyes flicker to Reno, so the other one must be holding me.

"C'mon, Axel, let's go. I'm getting bored," Reno whines, grabbing one of Ventus's arms roughly. My brother lets out a whimpered cry, making me wince.

"Fine. Take _that _to the car – I'm keeping this one with me."

"Need a gun?" My heart jumps and I bite my lip to cover a cry.

"Nah – Seph's got one."

"Fine," Reno half-drags, half-leads Ventus down the hallway, and I realize the one behind me – Axel – hadn't moved since they left. Eyebrows furrowed, I struggle – I _swear _I only moved half an inch! - and out of nowhere, a thrust shoves my body against the lockers – another whimper eliciting from my throat. Green eyes meet my wide cerulean ones and I feel my mouth go dry. His eyes are not _only _dangerous, but he's about half-an-inch from my face. I can practically feeling him breathing on my lips. I already know I'm not breathing now.

"Try _anything,_" He snarls in a quiet tone, _"I dare you."_

Instincts told me to keep quiet and don't move a fucking inch. After a few seconds a cold smirk flashes onto his face. "That's what I thought," And now he's dragging me down the corridors, not bothering to let me stand on my feet. If it weren't for his hand holding me in place, I would've surely fallen.

We walk back to the original classroom, but instead of leaving me by the door, he drags me into the classroom and twenty plus two sets of eyes spot me. Some girls are crying and whimpering, and I think the teacher is dead, but I'm not sure. It sure smells like rotting flesh.

"Pick the one you want?" Axel's voice is now calm – almost casual.

The dirty-blonde and a silver-haired guy nod.

"'Bout time. Let's go – Reno already started up the car."

"What about the witnesses?"

"Demyx, _they _ain't gonna find us."

"Don't be so cocky, Axel." The grip on my shoulder increases. It's only stinging a little.

"Shut up, Seph. Let's go," I'm spun around and Axel drapes an arm around my waist. Silently, I narrow my eyes at the redhead. If it weren't for the knowledge that _one _of them has a gun, I would've said something. Something along the lines of, _"Don't fucking touch me!" _

_~~ooOOoo~~_

"So what are your names?"

"..."

"Why should we tell you?"

"Because I'll shoot the fuck out of you if you don't."

"The gun-thing is getting old."

"You wanna bet?"

"Shoot the gun and I'll kill you, Reno."

"Jeez, just trying to get some answers." I roll my eyes. It isn't fun being in the back of a black van with two other kids you barely knew. Ventus sits near to me – his leg still bleeding, but not by much. Every time I look at the mark on the back of his leg, I wince, knowing it could have been _me _with that on _my _back leg.

"So what are your names?" Reno asks again. I inwardly groan, shooting him a death glare, but he's not looking at me – oh no, he's looking at my brother. I make a face and look at my brother as well, but his eyes are closed and he's looking pale.

"Ventus?" I nudge him, and his eyes flutter open. He looks exhausted. One look at the redhead towering over the passenger seat and his eyes are as wide as bowling balls. His body tenses close to mine, and I let out a soft sigh.

"I'm Cloud," The one with blonde hair – his hair could _defy _fucking gravity – says. And eventually the one next to him speaks up.

"Zexion." A boy with slate hair says. Both have some sort of blue eyes – almost _dark _blue eyes.

"Hmm. I already assume you're Venny, and that's Roxy, right?" Reno gleams – seeming to be happy that he could guess our names without us saying. Though I don't see how he couldn't know – in the past hour or so Ventus and I have been desperately trying to escape – meaning we had to say each others' names. Duh.

Neither Ven nor I answer. Instead, I twist my body a little, enough to show that my back is to the annoying redhead, and my eyes begin to droop down.

The last thing I remember seeing is Ventus with soft, child-like eyes.

_~~ooOOoo~~_

"Roxas... Roxas...! Roxas!" My eyes snap open and I bolt into a sitting position. Ven stares at me from the foot of a bed – glossy eyed and absolutely horrid-looking. His hair is all messed up, and his clothes aren't even half-way on. To give more detail, his jeans are hanging at his hips, and his shirt looks torn – barely covering the left shoulder. There's bruises all over his body, and I can tell quite easily he's trying to hold in the tears. It's painful to even watch him move – think how it must feel to be in his shoes.

My eyebrows furrow as I realize I'm in a room I've never seen before. The bed is master-sized and the sheets are like silk and velvet – patterned as cheetah skin. There's a small window above the bed, casting a gaze from the moon to illuminate half of Ven's body. Besides that, the door looks empty. Not even a dresser.

"V-Ven... what happened?" I look at him again and flinch. He looks worse while moving. But he drags his feet to the side of the bed, collapsing onto it and pointing to a door right in front of the bed.

"Th-They..." He bites his lip. I place a soft hand on his shoulder, and he flinches first, his body tensing. It frightens me of the quick movement, but I don't move much. "I-I-" He can't say anymore because he's crying now. Pity escapes onto my features as I wrap comforting arms around him. He chokes back the sobs, but that seems to erupt more inside him.

"They _hurt _you? Did... Did they... _rape_ you?" He pauses, and his sobs quiet down for a moment. I stroke his blonde hair, watching the door intently. If they come in... if they try _anything_...

After a few moments of silence, I feel my brother's breathing slow down to a calm stage. As quiet as I can, I pull his body onto the bed and slip out of it, looking around for any sort of clock.

Of course, _they _didn't seem to put one in this room.

A sigh escapes my lips. I scratch the back of my neck, sending another glance at the unconscious boy on the bed. Okay, so I can either stay up here all night, pacing around like an idiot until finally Ventus wakes up and someone comes in, or I can leave the room and see where the hell I am and get risked getting caught and... worse... _or _I could just rudely wake Ven up, telling him Karma's a bitch, and then we both can get the fuck out of here.

Option number one is just plain stupid.

Option number three is gonna cause me to get my ass kicked.

Option number two it is!

Taking a deep breath, I walk towards the door and turn the doorknob. I can hear an All-State commercial playing downstairs, and the smell of pizza wafts to my nose. That's when it hits me.

_I'm starving._

As if on cue, my stomach groans and demands for food. "Shut up," I snap to it, taking a few steps out of the door and taking a look around. There's a railing in front of me, and when I tip over it, I can see a _huge _living room down below – all of our kidnappers chatting and eating. My stomach lets out another painful groan, and I make a face.

After just staring like a complete stalker for more than a minute, I gather up my courage and step down the stairs, thankful that it doesn't creak like my old staircase would. In fact, I notice, the place seems pretty damn fancy. It looks like that big mansion from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Only more... better. And warmer. Almost like it was _meant _for a small family, even with all this space.

When my feet hit the warm, sanded wooden floor, I can practically _feel _my body rumble along with my stomach. Ugh... food...

I glance back and see a window. It's big enough for me to climb out. And it looks easy enough to open. I purse my lips, hugging my stomach.

Freedom...

Or food...?

Freedom... I would never have to see these guys again, and I could come back and get Ven...

Food... I would never have to feel _this _hungry again...

I scowl reaches my face as I shyly take a few steps forward – almost _scared _to approach them. All I can think about is how good that pizza is going to taste – the warm breading being chewed on while the cheese melts onto my wanton tongue, slowly sliding down my throat, burning it, but tasting so... _so _good...

When I take a few steps forward, the one with the mullet hair turns to me. I freeze in my spot – feeling exposed; caught.

"Axy~ The other one's awake!" I grit my teeth, making a mental note to ask myself _why _I can't be more stealthier like my uncle's boyfriend.

"Hmm?" I watch the spiky redhead turn to look at me, while the others either don't give a shit, or well... they just don't give a shit. All their heads and turned towards the TV.

Football is on the TV.

I make a face at the sport, and then look back at my kidnapper, giving him a scowl. Not long after, though, my eyes and trailing to the pizza, and I can practically feel my stomach claw and attempt to digest itself. Not a pretty image, is it?

"Ohh, you want the pizza?" His tone turns into a delighted mock. My scowl darkens as I meet his eyes – part of me wishing I had taken the window now. "Well come on and get it," There's a smirk on his lips. It's making me nervous. I chew on my tongue, my eyes flickering from the kidnapper to that warm, mouth-watering piece of food in his hand. Drool is gathering in my mouth, and it takes quite some effort not to just dash forward.

I don't trust him. He isn't worth being trusted – but _damn_...

I advance forward.

* * *

**A/N: -Anime sweatdrop- I'm SO sorry D: I haven't replied to any of your reviews, and that's pretty damn rude of me! -Smacks self- I swear I'll reply next time! I'm also terribly sorry about this chapter ]: It's pointless and stupid. I started writing it last night, and I was struggling in the middle - part of me going "NO! IT'S HORRIBLE! DELETE IT ALL!" while another part went, "If I put this on FanFiction, I'm going to _lose _all of my readers!" and the last part (a small part, mind you) went: "You can work on the parts _later_."**

**So I put the computer away, lied down in bed, and went to sleep. :[ I still think it's horrible. **

**Meh - I need to stop rambling. Anyway, thanks a _bunch _to everyone to reviewed. :] If it weren't for your reviews, I would've probably trashed this story by now. Usually I don't like fighting writers' block. **

**Reviews are the words to my story~  
**


	3. III

**Chapter Three: Hormones**

How...

How in the _hell _did this happen? I scowl at the question bugging my head; sinking my teeth into the cheesy crust. It tastes so good... so obviously that isn't the problem. No, of course not – how could pizza be a problem? I'm talking about how pathetic I am. Just for _food_...

Axel shifts; his legs brushing against my arms. I hate this. I hate that I have to sit on the _floor, _I hate that I have to sit in _between _Axel's legs while he sits comfortably on the couch, and I most certainly hate that I did this _all _for my damn needy stomach. But as far as I'm concern, my tummy is content and happy – filled up with delicious warm cheese and soft breading. Not to mention the toppings (the best part).

The digital clock above the high-def screen proves to be after midnight. And my eyes are getting heavier and heavier. But I don't _want _to go to sleep, mainly because I have such a horrible habit of wanting to study ever inch of room in the area around me before I can even think of sleeping in peace.

A soft sigh escapes my lips. I can feel my head resting against my kidnapper's thigh. If I weren't so tired, I'd probably shiver. Or blush. Either one – I'm not too sure. My eyes drift close for a few seconds, before they snap back open tiredly. Fingers are tangling into my hair and massaging my scalp. It feels... so good...

And then I let the darkness consume me.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

I let out a soft sigh. It feels... _great_. Those hands stop touching me, and I can feel coldness slip around my body. I shiver involuntarily, wishing they'd come back. Slowly, I open my eyes to darkness. I blink a few times. Where... am I? Did I _dream _of that wonderful feeling? My eyebrows furrow and I go to sit up, only to have my head collide into something strong and my wrists scratch against something hard and scratchy.

"Oww..." I mumble, looking up and my eyes going wide. Even in the dark, I can see my wrists are bounded and tied with rope to a headboard. Who in the hell... Hot breath breathes on my cheek and I jerk over, eyes glaring up at the horrible idiot who decided to tie me to the headboard. Strangely, though, I expected to see a wall or black air, but instead my eyes connect with light green ones. Almost immediately I let out a sharp gasp and I attempt to crawl away from the thing on top of me, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm trapped. The being above me lets out a soft, rich laugh, not loud enough to be called "noisy" but not soft enough to think they're _trying _to stay quiet. My eyes narrow.

"Let me-" My shout is covered by a large hand clamping down on my lips.

"Shh..." The being whispers in my ear, laughing again. "We wouldn't want dear Axel to wake up, would we?"

Everything rushes back in my head. I remember being pathetic and eating pizza. I remember falling asleep in between Axel's legs. Now I'm waking up... not to _Axel_? Who... who's on top of me then?

I let out another whimper, struggling under the man's grasp, but he flings my t-shirt off and dives down; his mouth attacking my nipples first. His tongue, with unbelievable skill, swirls around the bud, perking it up. Involuntarily, I moan and shudder, mewling even more when his hand plays with my other neglected nipple. He hums against the one he's playing with; sending an pleasurable current rushing throughout my body. "Ah..!" I groan, trying to keep my mouth, but failing quite noticeably. His mouth trails downward, and as works with the buttons on my jeans, I struggling with the ropes again. They're bounded pretty tight. It's annoying me.

"Pl-Please, stop..!" I hiss; the warmth of my pants disappearing. The man scoffs before me, trailing teasing kisses along the lower part of my stomach, right above my erection. I hate to admit it, but this man _is _turning me on. It's embarrassing to think this sort of abuse is sexy. And it's not! But... damn my masochistic body. Damn it to hell!

My thoughts soon fly out of my head when I feel his hot, moist tongue trail down my arousal.

"Ah-hh!" I cry out, briefly wondering where my boxers had gone. Soon even that logical thought is swimming over my head as the man nibbles on the tip. My hips jerk upwards to meet the hot mouth, but he holds them down. Groans spill out of my mouth; groans of pleasure; groans of frustration; begging him to take all of me in his mouth, but he just replies with soft laughter, blowing against me and the begging continuing.

Finally he complies and deep-throats me. I scream out to particularly no one. If only I knew his name... if I knew his name I would be able to scream his name... no, no, what am I thinking... I can't _scream _this man's-

"Do-Don't stop!" I whimper, withering under his sucking. He just hums, creating more heat to gather lower in my stomach. I don't want this to end. It feels _so _good. Too good. He swirls his skilled tongue around; shudders and gasps filling the room. "Oh, G-God, do-don't stop!"

Bobbing his head up and down, the heat in my stomach becomes too intense. I scream out, cumming into the being's mouth. I can feel his tongue licking up all of it before pulling back. My face is red; I know – I can practically _feel _heat arising from the skin. My chest is heaving up and down faster than it does in gym class. Casting a wary glance to man, I spot red hair.

Who else has red hair besides Axel?

"Re-Reno..." I whisper, logic sense coming back. Tears sting my eyes and I squeeze them shut, not wanting to see him; not wanting to remember what just happened. I can hear Reno smirk and carress my cheek, but jerk my head, pressing my face into one of my bounded arms. Tears wet my skin and sobs begin to break me.

The weight on the bed disappears, and soon, following laughter, I hear the door close. More tears. I can't believe I just... No... I didn't want it... I don't want to be here... Why... Why me... Why...?

[][][][][][][][]

"Roxas!"

My eyelids feel like crust as I open them. A migraine places itself dead-center in my head. Not to mention my head feels like it weighs a ton. Almost like as if someone placed a brick inside it.

"Roxas, wha... what happened?" Again, that voice. My vision is blurry. I squint. I know someone is towering over me, but I can't tell who. They sure sound familiar though...

"V-Ventus?" I whisper. My throat feels like a desert – cracked and dry. Eventually, as I keep blinking, my line of vision becomes clearer and clearer, and too soon I see my brother studying me with wide, frightened eyes. His eyes meet mine, and neither one of us has to ask what happened.

I was raped.

"God, Roxas..." He finally breathes, closing his eyes, "who...?"

"Reno," I growl with distaste. His eyes soften and he looks scared, but instead of saying anything else, he leaves the room. I silently wonder what he's doing; why he left, but I don't think too much on it, because he comes back with a pair of pliers.

After freeing my wrists, I stare at the dried blood surrounding the line on them. It hurts my arms when I move them around, not to mention they're asleep. Still, I continue to stretch them, slipping on jeans my brother had received from Demyx (at least, I think that's his name). The shirt is three-sizes too big for me, but I wear it anyway, happy to be covered in clothing again.

"Axel, I think, he said we had to eat breakfast or else he'd force it down our throats. Do you think we should really eat it?" Ventus asks me, leading me out of the room. I shrug my shoulders a little. I don't want to talk. Not right now. No, instead I'd love to hide in a corner and sulk. Maybe leave this place and see Riku and Sora. I wonder how they're doing. I bet last night they were having a fun night, while I was being raped and manipulated into thinking I actually _liked _it.

Being Ventus, he knows not to wait for me to reply. I'm not much a talker.

"I'm not sure... well, it's not like they can do anything worse than what they've already done, right? Besides, I saw that blonde guy eating it – did you say his name was Demyx? - so it can't be that bad or full of poison, right? Okay, we should go and eat it. Still, if anything looks suspicious, don't touch it." I roll my eyes at Talker Ventus. He blabbers on and on when he gets nervous about something. For a second, it almost seems as though everything is back to normal. I almost smile.

I _almost _smile, but red catches my eye as we walk into the kitchen.

A scowl etches itself onto my face as I see familiar red spikes. Axel's back is too us, and he's humming a song; flipping pancakes on an old-fashion, gray stove. In fact, despite how fancy it looked in the living room, the kitchen looks like a totally different room in a different house. Almost like a log-cabin house. There's wooden counters, wooden floors, and the fridge isn't the best you could buy. It looks slanted, as if the foundation of the house wasn't very steady. There's a door, and I can easily tell it's a bathroom, just by seeing a toilet in the dark room. There's a backdoor, and snow is covering the grass outside. A forest paints itself on the windows. I wonder how far we are from civilization, if are in the country side.

"_I'm on tonight, y'know my hips don't lie, and I'm startin' to feel ya, boy," _Axel sings, shaking his hips along to his own beat. Ventus covers his mouth to not laugh, while I just stare with wide, horrified eyes. Still, my interest slowly crawls down to his ass, and I'm not sure how long I stare, but before I know it, I'm being dragged to the table. Ventus sets me down in a seat and he sits down close to me, eying Axel with distrust.

"Well?" I blink and look over at Axel (yeah, I look at his face,). He's staring at me with an amused, curious smirk.

"...What?" I say. He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you like syrup with your pancakes or not, short stuff?"

I scowl at the nickname, "Yeah, and don't call me that."

"What? Short-stuff? Hah, like I'm going to listen to you."

I open my mouth to say something smart-ass, but before I can, another redhead walks into the room. Immediately I lower my gaze, staying quiet and lowering my head onto the table.

"Well, isn't it the two cuties." Reno's voice rings in my ears. I press my hands against my ears; desperately trying to block out any noise he tries to say. My eyes catch Ventus's, and he's giving me a sympathetic look, ruffling my hair softly and turning to shoot a glare behind me. He mouths something, and pretty soon Reno is standing next to my brother; scowls on both of their faces. Ventus stands up, slamming his fist against the table. I shiver at the shudder of the table, and something catches my eye.

Ventus falls to the floor, clutching his cheek, eyes widened in shock. I blink and pull my hands back; anger consuming me as Reno smirks at what he's done.

"I won't listen to you, you know," Reno says; amusement lacing his voice.

"What the...What the fuck!" I snarl, shoving Reno out of the way and kneeling down next to Ventus. There's a gash on his cheek, but Reno had no knife. Did he? I shoot a look at Reno, and he's doing the scariest thing in my life.

He's smiling. Happily.

"Oh, _Roxas_," Reno says, walking over to me. I tense up and raise to my feet; backing away with every step he takes forward. Finally my back is firmly against the wall, and he traps me there; hands on either side of me. I can feel his breath on my quivering lips. I want to thrash around; push him away, grab Ventus, and run for our lives. But my feet won't cooperate now.

"That's enough."

Both of us glance back to Axel. His eyes are narrowed and the grip on the pan is way too harsh. I'm actually afraid the pan handle might break under his grasp. His lip is pulled back, almost snarling.

"Excuse me?" Reno questions, pushing away from me and walking towards Axel. I take advantage of whatever Axel is pissed about and grab Ventus. He's just staring at the two of them, blood rolling down his chin.

"Roxas. Is-" Before Axel can finish his sentence, a bright and giggly blonde jumps into the kitchen, tackling him down. "Ugh, Dem, get _off _me!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of update. ;_; I don't know why I decided to stop working on this for a few days, but finally, tonight, I decided, "You know, I haven't worked on We Sleep Forever in a while. I best do that!" And well, 'ere ya go! :D I had fun writing this chapter, even if it sucks XD**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :] You guys inspire me to write more every day!**

**Speakin' of reviewin':**

**Reviews are the keys to my house (Are you guys _really _going to lock me out of mai own house, where I _can't _write more?)~  
**


	4. IV

**Chapter Four**

"I'm giving you five minutes."

"What- you can't be serious!"

"Actually, I am."

My eyes turn into slits and a look of disgust shows on my face. After breakfast, I had demanded Axel to let me take a shower. In return... this happens. I mean, really! This... this _idiotic _redhead _actually _thinks I can take a shower in less than five minutes? Is he more of an idiot than I gave him credit for? That must be it. I'm lucky enough to still have hot water by the time I'm done in a shower. It's no wonder Ventus and mom _always _force me to go last when they shower. Meanwhile, Axel is staring at me with a smirk that just _screams _"Trouble". Even his eyes look like they're smirking, as if this was his big whole master plan just to kidnap me.

"No." I snap, "I'll need more time."

"Take it or leave it, Rox."

"Don't _call me that_!" I snarl. My fists are clenching and un-clenching. I want to strangle him with my own bare hands, and I'm not even sure why. I just have some sort of fetish for killing people when they nickname me. "Roxas" is perfectly fine with me. _They're _the lazy ones – the ones that can't say two-syllable names without trying to shorten it The redhead just rolls his eyes and shoves a towel in my arms with no other clothing "Where's my clothes?" Seriously, does he think I'm gonna walk out of this bathroom with a flimsy little towel to cover my body? I have a habit of changing _inside _the bathroom before I walk out. Force of habit, I guess.

"I'll hand them to you when you're out of the shower in _five _minutes." He says simply, resting a firm hand on my shoulder and opening up the bathroom door. It's pretty bright in the bathroom, but something about it just makes it so... _weird_. Maybe it's the fact that the wall is made entirely of tiles, while the flooring is just some sort of wood. Yeah, that's probably it.

"And if I'm not out in five minutes?" I challenge; raising an eyebrow, but not lifting my head. He doesn't deserve all of my attention.

"Heh..." His voice drops to low, husky whisper, just like his head drops down to my ear and he blows softly against it; shivers rippling down my spine, "you don't want to know." I agree with him. I honest-to-God do not want to know exactly _what_ he has in mind.

With that, he pushes me into the bathroom and slams the door behind me. I don't hear his footsteps descend though. He might _actually _be serious about this...I lift my eyes to the bathroom again, and for a minute, ponder on how only _men _live here. It's so clean... I would assume a woman would've done this. No, no, I can't waste my time wondering how in the seven Hells they keep this place clean. Quickly, I strip myself down and turn on the shower nozzle to _scorching _hot. Only Heaven would know why that hot temperature doesn't burn my skin off. In fact, it feels rather nice, though I do always have red skin after-ward.

After a few seconds, I realize it might take at least twenty more seconds before the water heats up to its normal temperature. Well, it's better not to be bored. I tip-toe over to the edge of the bathroom, where the door is, and press my ear against the wood. I can hear Axel outside of the door, tapping every second against the wood, almost like the soft tick-tocks of a clock. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tap, tap, tap, tap. _It, strange as it is, sounds pretty soothing. Oh, what the hell? Now I'm thinking tapping sounds are soothing? I seriously must be cracked up in the head.

Rolling my eyes, I place my fingers around the doorknob, only to make a face. Why isn't there a lock? Usually bathrooms _have _locks... but this one doesn't. Well, there goes locking the asshole out...

Realizing I've spent a little more than a few seconds thinking to myself, I rush back over to the bathtub and jump in. The water is practically burning my skin to a toast, but I barely feel the pain. Instead, I reach over and blindly grab the shampoo bottle – not caring what kind or smell it is. I pour a generous amount into my hand and begin running my fingers through my golden locks. The smell of strawberries slip into my senses. _Mmm... strawberries... _

My fingers suddenly seem to get more talented and slender than before. It's almost like someone elses fingers. A sigh escapes my lips and gradually – extremely slow, mind you – I let my arms rest by my sides. The scalp massage hasn't stopped, and part of me hopes it never does stop. It feels _so good_ with those fingers working against my head and running their digits through my hair. I lean back a little, letting my head fall back.

I only realize _those _fingers aren't _my _fingers when my body presses against another body behind me, and warm lips nip the skin at the nape of my neck.

"Wh—Whoa, fuck!" I startle and jump forward – well, try to, anyway – but the intruder wraps one of their arms around my small hips and their fingers continue massaging my scalp. I struggle against their limbs, but despite how lanky their arms are, this person is damn strong. It's almost like I'm fighting against iron and metal. It's not possible to escape. They jerk me back, and I stumble a little; falling against them. My back is pressed hard against their bare chest, and I think I feel something press against my ass. Squeaking a little, I struggle again, at least to stand, but the intruder doesn't seem to like this. They move their lips from the back of my neck and inch up towards my ear – finally taking the edge of my ear in between their lips and nibbling on it. I groan.

"St-Stop...!" I snarl, cursing myself for stuttering.

"I don't think so," They breath into my ear while the hand that had been resting on my hips twitch downward. "I _did _tell you _five minutes_." Eyes widening a little, I strain my neck enough to see spiky red hair. Hatred fills my body.

"A-Axel, get your filthy hands off of me!"

"No, Roxas, I don't think I will." He laughs in a rather harsh tone; giving me a rough bite on my ear. I cry out, but give out a sharp gasp as the pain vanishes in an instant and sudden heat wraps around my arousal. "I told you, and you ignored me. Now I have to _punish _you." The double-meaning of the "threat" is enough to make me cry out in ecstasy, but I ignore the impulse to cum right then and there. I'm not letting this man get what he wants.

"Le-Let me- _God... _-go!" I bite my tongue violently to keep the moans inside. He begins kneading with my length, and _fuck_, it feels _great_.

"You sound like you love it, Roxy," He teases in my ear; finally moving his lips away from my ear. Unfortunately (Fortunately?), he places those lips on my shoulder and sinks his teeth into my skin.

"O-Oww!"

Before I can even comprehend what happened next, I find myself shoved up against the wall; my collarbone probably bruised from the impact. He pins both of my wrists above my head; his mouth never leaving my shoulder. The hand that had been giving me a hand job is still at work; actually _pinching _the skin. It causes more pleasure and pain than I ever thought could happen. My eyes roll back into my head as he gives me a rather hard squeeze. I can feel pre-cum dribbling out and onto his hand, but he doesn't seem to notice or care. I seethe a little, embarrassed that _this _is actually happening. Another part of me is pissed beyond anything. How in the _fuck _could this have happened? Oh, wait, _I _know how I got into this whole big mess. _Mom, _being her kind self, _forced _me out of the house. If she had only bought my lie, I could be playing video games right now and calling Hayner over for a death match with the struggle bats. Right now I could be at the ice cream parlor and be eating sweet Sea-Salt ice cream. Right _now_, I could be showing off in front of the Twilight Town residence while Seifer hangs his head in defeat. But no, _I'm not there. _

No, I'm here. Being raped. By this fucking redhead.

Sometimes I swear...

An idea pops into my mind (as much as my mind can even think). He's always shoving _me_ forward. Maybe I can shove _him_ back.

Set on doing just that, I try desperately to ignore the heat surrounding my length and arch my whole body back. His hand around my wrists seem to falter for a moment, but before I can even get the chance to move them, he gives them a death grip; small whimpers escaping my lips, but the shower thunders all of it out. Oh, what a horrible mistake I've made. Instead of my original plan, I end up feeling something _large _and rock _hard_ prod against my ass. The friction it causes makes us both let out breathy moans.

"My, impatient, are we, Roxas?" I groan in my throat; clawing the the shower tiles with my fingernails. I wish he'd stop saying my name like _that_. It sounds so... _dirty_... Part of me wants to slap myself for even thinking his voice, let alone himself, is sexy (even though I must admit, he has a nice figure). The other part of me can't blame myself for this.

I let out a scream as my thoughts are rudely ripped away from me, and instead I'm met with two slick, slender fingers entering my ass. It hurts so much...

But pleasure overtakes the pain. His hand around my dick hasn't let go; only increased with speed. It takes me a couple of seconds to finally realize he's let go of my wrists, but the thought of moving my limbs seem far from me. I pant against the wall; getting harder and harder every second that he's pumping me.

"G-God," I whimper; trying desperately to keep a hold on my sanity. I _know _I don't want this... but it's too good to stop. "Do-Don't stop..." I don't understand why, even after I've said that, but he suddenly removes his hand before I can finally cum. Growls of irritation, along with a few profanities, leave my mouth.

"A-Axel, what the-" I cry out as he enters a third finger and begins _stretching _me. His fingers are fighting against my tight muscles, and even if it _does_ feel even the tiniest bit good, it feels unnerving and I want it _out. _He groans something into my ear, but I can't catch it. After a few more minutes of pain, torture, and unwelcome pleasure, the fingers finally disappear, and I blink a little. Strangely, my body feels so empty without those digits moving around inside of me. Not that I'm complaining, of course, but it's just weird to think that I might _actually _want to be full again.

Wish be granted, something much more hard and bigger presses against the rim of my entrance. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut; my nails scraping the tiles as he thrusts himself into me. Screams erupt from me, and even over the shower, I'm pretty sure everybody downstairs can hear me.

"F-Fuck," Axel groans into my ear, "yo-you're so _tight_... it fe-feels _good._" I whimper; ignoring his words and concentrating on the pain. Pretty stupid of me, yes, to _think _of the pain, when other people usually think of something else, but it _hurts _to bad... I feel like I might be ripped apart in seconds. Of course, the redhead behind me doesn't seem to care because he places both of his hands on my hips and pulls out, enough to almost make me believe he's going to pull out all the way, before slamming back in. Finally the tears leak out of the corner of eyes. I don't want this. It's too painful. Too much. I wish he'd leave me alone. I wish I hadn't even tried to take a shower with that ridiculous time limit. I wish this never happened.

I breath in a ragged moan as the pain dissolves into unnatural pleasure. The faster he thrusts into me, the more the pleasure rises through my body. Axel continues to pound into me, and once he finds that sweet spot, I can't stop myself from tossing my head back and see stars. My eyes roll back into my head and I close them; leaning back against Axel. He plants kisses along my cheekbone, almost to my lips, but instead he abruptly moves away from my lips and nibbles onto my neck. I can't ponder on the action because my mind is too cloudy to even try to think. My climax is coming fast, I realize, and for a moment, I _actually _dread seeing this wonderful feeling end.

"A-Axel...!" I scream, cumming faster than I thought. In the very back of my mind, I can feel some sort of disappointment for not holding it in longer. But not long later, Axel grunts and gives my ass a rather hard pound, planting his seed deep inside me. Water (blood?) trickles down my legs and it doesn't take me long to realize ice-cold water is showering on both of us. From the events that just took place, I don't really think either of us care much for the shower any longer.

Axel pulls out of me, but he doesn't support me. So I slide down the floor; the aftertaste of the pain in my ass becoming more and more obvious. Even if it felt great, I can't help but feel ashamed. So ashamed... and violated. More tears stain my face as I lie on the bath tub floor; the water spraying my face. My eyes are squeezed shut, but I can feel Axel's eyes scanning me. I wish for nothing more than to let the floor swallow me up and die.

The shower turns off, leaving me shivering and freezing. Next, I find it rather peculiar that Axel suddenly scoops me up in his arms and holds me close to him. I think he's got a towel on, because through the cracks of my eyelids, I can't see my towel anywhere.

I'm a little startled when Axel opens the door and walks out of the bathroom, not saying a word, and still holding me to him. Part of me wants to open my mouth and ask him what the fuck he thinks he's doing, but a bigger part of my brain tells me it's a lot smarter to just shut up and let him do whatever. So I listen to that part and squeeze my eyes shut.

After a few more minutes of his shuffling feet, my eyes snap open when Axel lays my body onto something _really _warm and soft. I stare up into Axel's face, but he's not even looking at me. Instead, he's concentrating on making sure this thick blanket is covering my body, before standing up straight and leaving the room. Even though I'd love to check out where the hell I am, sleep is calling out to me, and I just can't deny.

* * *

**A/N: ._. **

**...**

**I've had the worst Writers' Block of the Century. Yus, I'm still alive though. And I plan to keep on updating every Thursday... I apologize for making you guys wait so long! Trust me, I was going insane myself with nothing to write. ;_; That's why I wrote Useless. I needed SOMETHING to write.**

**Now, if you guys excuse me, I'm going to RELAX, since I haven't had a single break in well over two weeks. -eases self into couch and watches movies until I doze off-  
**


	5. Author's Note

D8 I apologize to all my readers, who have anticipated the next chapter, saw I updated, and got all excited, only to see this stupid author's note. Trust me, I've felt the same.

I'm writing this because it has been MONTHS since I last updated. Reason being, procrastination, AND I just can't seem to write the next chapter. ; ^ ; I tried changing the chapter around, add stuff, take out stuff, but it can only be written in my head, if that makes any sense.

Look, the point being, I cannot write the next chapter. BUT, don't fret just yet! I've come to bear some offerings!

1. You can review, telling me you don't care how fucking long it takes, just as long as I post the next chapter soon. (You honestly think I'm going to write the next chapter any time soon?)

2. I have an idea – a strange one that that. I decided, if I have all of your permissions (most, at least) I will delete this story, start it over, but with it being in Ventus's POV. Now, I know all you AkuRoku lovers will be all like, "BUT IT DOESN'T SHOW ROXAS AND AXEL, DAMN IT." I must admit, it won't have very much AkuRoku action (except for the foursome, suggested by one of my reviewers ;D), but it will feature a couple that I LOVE so much, and yet no one else seems to like it. ; ^ ; The couple happens to be Rentus/Veno, and in short, it's Reno and Ventus. You can review to tell me you want this version, maybe?

3. Or I can just delete this story.

As you see, I've got three possibilities. I'm torn between just plain deleting it or deleting it and starting it over in Ven's POV.

Reviewing would help a LOT.

OHIODUVHDUV OH, BEFORE I FORGET. Cattycoopster, I haven't forgotten about you 8D I love you for the monster-long reviews. YOU TOO, Phoenixdash! Oh, and Caty, that link you sent me, XDD I died laughing. That's EXACTLY how Twilight should've been. It would've made the movie more fucking believe-able, yes?

8-) Happy reading!


	6. V

**Chapter Five: Behind Green Eyes**

_The best thing about beer is the way it burns my throat. Like fire consuming the muscles and making me want to sputter the liquid out, but I force myself to let it slide down without any resistance. The cold, tingling feeling when it touches the wet muscle in my mouth is nice, and the feeling of losing my conscious state is relaxing. What it really comes down to, though, is the not-so-pleasant, force-it-down burning swig that takes its sweet time slipping between the mouth and the stomach. I think I know why I love the feeling so much, but the thought of admitting it out loud is signing a death warrant. _

_Reno surely doesn't want to hear my sob stories, and what matters I'm forced to face. To be honest, no one does. And likewise, I don't want to listen to their shit either. It's the same reason I'm not lending an open ear – I've got problems of my own. Everyone does. They could care less, I'm sure – well, except maybe Demyx. But the kid ain't one of us yet. One of us... one of us... _

_Alcohol is my toy. I use it anytime to soothe what sort of trouble I've done. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't... I didn't... It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, and unfortunate to people like Reno, it's fun and games _when_ someone gets hurt. I hate his ways. It's because of him that Mom doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. It's because of him she abandoned us when we needed her most. Who knows where the fuck she is now, but times like these are when I wonder if she remembers her little boys, and if she regrets leaving us behind. Sometimes I picture her sitting down in her favorite green chair – the one Reno would always complain that it was too lumpy – and she would hold a thick book, bounded by ropes, and she would open it up to all the pictures of our family. Sometimes I picture her crying, looking at our pictures. It makes the pain numb without the alcohol, but looking at my brother's face brings all the suffering back. Because I know she's not crying. Not crying... _

_She wouldn't shed a tear._

_I can feel the liquid crawling in and out of my veins like poison. My head is heavy, and my mind is emptying. My vision's loosing its sharp quality, and I don't care. Liquor is running its course, and I'll adapt to the feeling like all the other times. My memories are evaporating. I don't care. _

_I don't care... _

_I know I lose one second or two every time I drink. At this rate, I won't know who I am by the time I hit thirty. But I don't care. _

_I don't care... _

_It's better this way. Remembering is a crime. My memories are something to be ashamed of. I'm happy to rid them all easily. I'm happy to rid all the memoirs of my red-haired twin that fucked up both our lives. _

_It's alcohol that restrains me from strangling the redhead. _

_If I do kill him though? It wouldn't make a difference. He'd be dead weight – another life I'm guilty of taking. And would I care? Of course not. _

_I frown. If I were to see Reno now, I'd probably kill him. I'm becoming hostile. Even in this state, I'm not stupid. Drinking and angry isn't a good combination. I have to distract myself... Distract... _

_Roxas. _

_My frown darkens. I'm not going to my victim for help. He'd take advantage and escape. _

_He would. He's the type. The type I hate... and adore at the exact same time. _

_Instead of stumbling to my room, I shakily reach out and turn on the television. Everybody is speaking a whole different language. They talk too loud... _

"...und the body of Cloud Strife, one of the four abducted children that attended Huntington High, in an abandoned workshop close by Mike's Market. Co-worker, Gordon Freeman, immediately dialed 9-1-1, but it was too late for the poor boy. The man who was behind all of this heinous act has been caught and sentenced to prison, but no further names shall be provided-"

_I growl as the television turns black. That woman spoke too much. If I ever meet her, I'll be sure to cut off those pretty lips. _"Les couper et lui trancher la gorge. .." _I whisper, and smirking all the same._

* * *

**A/N: HOSNAP. **

**Short chapter is short. **

**:\ I swear on my life, I couldn't write any more than this. This has been sitting in my document folder for God-knows-how long, and finally I decided, "YOUKNOWWHAT? I'm gonna post this up. MMMMHHHMMMM." so yeah. :3**

**Oh, since some people like myself are extremely lazy, Axel is speaking French. He said something along the lines of, "Cut them off and slit her throat..." **

**Reviews are my fucking life. **


End file.
